


The Man's Got A Plan

by bendleshnitz1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendleshnitz1/pseuds/bendleshnitz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry needs to get this new Hermione obsession out of his system and he thinks he found the solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man's Got A Plan

**The Man's Got A Plan**

He had read the instructions carefully so many times he could see them dancing in front of him in his sleep.

_ Instructions _ _: Get comfortable, drink the vial and prepare for your dreams to come true!_

_ Recommendations _ _: It is convenient not to drink any fluids for at least an hour before the product is consumed. Imagine what a buzz kill it would be to have to pee in the middle of your fantasy._

_ Bonus _ _: Watching the object or person of your desire makes the effect 39 percent stronger, ennervating your senses and activating your endorphins._

He was ready. More ready than ever. Left behind were the feelings of shame and guilt. There was nothing Harry could do about it. He had tried as best he could, but this attraction he felt towards Hermione had become unbearable. It was not love, per se. Harry _did_ love Hermione, of course. However, he was positive he wouldn't want to date her. Besides, she and Ron were perfect for each other; everyone could see that ... _he_ could see that. Yet, there was this inexplicable force drawing him to her.

Out of the question was the possibility of actually trying anything with her. Harry couldn't do that to Ron. Not to mention the fact that he seriously doubted whether he possessed the necessary charm to allure Hermione out of that bubble of unconditional love she had for Ron.

Instead, he had settled for trying one of the top five most sold products of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes: the Daydream Charm. Maybe if he got Hermione out of his system – at least in his dreams- then Harry would be able to preserve the friendship he had with the happy couple and pursue a relationship of his own that didn't involve Ginny.

It was wrong, he knew, but Harry couldn't help blaming Ginny a little for all this. If she had taken him back after the War, then this infatuation towards his bushy-haired friend would never have started in the first place. Or, at least, that's what he liked to think. Granted, he hadn't made a big effort towards winning Ginny back. The War had separated them and made them grow up in different ways, leaving both with far too different priorities and dreams for their relationship to survive..

Before he could read the instructions on the back of the box one more time for good measure, he heard the front door open and footsteps coming up the stairs. This was it. Ron and Hermione were in the Burrow. It would only take a couple of seconds until they barged into Ron's room and started doing ...whatever it was they did when the house was practically deserted. It didn't happen often, but once a month, Molly and Arthur would go Merlin-knew-where by themselves and not return until the sun started to set. This left the whole house to Harry and Ron, who'd decided to stay under Molly's care during their intense Auror training. With Ginny gone to Wales to practice with the Holyhead Harpies for the National Cup and George working at the store all day long, the boys took turns claiming the Burrow on those rare occasions when Molly wasn't in sight. This time, it was Ron's turn to have the house all to himself. Surely, he would bring Hermione in here, so Harry had been ready.

Tightening the Invisibility Cloak and casting another Muffling spell for good measure, Harry held his breath as Hermione's laughter reached his ears. He bit his tongue in anticipation, but when the door opened, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He watched as Ron wasted no time, his expression quickly turning serious and full of lust as he grabbed Hermione by the waist and started kissing her. In less time than it took Harry to breathe, Hermione had melted against Ron's frame, entwining her fingers behind his neck and arching her slim body against his.

God, she was beautiful. The muscles of her bum tightened as she stood on her tip toes, trying to make their height difference not so evident. Harry suppressed a chuckle. As if that would have helped at all. She was arching her back so much that Ron was practically bending all over her like a pretzel. Height difference or not, it was physically impossible for their bodies to get any closer than that. Still, they seemed willing to try.

It was Hermione's moan that took him out of his reverie. With shaking hands, Harry opened the vial. Once he looked up again, Ron was lying on top of Hermione, kissing her deeply and massaging her breasts with his big, clumsy hand. Harry wished it was him. He wished that it was his hand caressing her like that. He wished that it was his body her hips were bucking up against. He wished he were the cause of those exquisite sounds coming out of her kiss-swollen lips.

Not able to wait any longer, Harry drank the sticky liquid in one go, knowing it would give him twenty minutes with the girl –no, _woman_ \- who had haunted his thoughts for months. His eyes were fixed on her as he swallowed, and the next thing he knew, his tongue was caressing something soft and wet. The sudden warmth took him by surprise, making him stop for a second.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione whispered against his lips, leaving him breathless.

All his fantasies seemed like a joke now. Nothing had ever felt so good and real in his whole life. At least until he saw her all flushed under him with her hair messier than ever, her brown curls taking over the whole pillow. She whimpered softly and moved her hips against his, making him groan loudly as his erection pressed up against his jeans and came in contact with the unique softness of her body. He looked down and checked that his hand was actually touching what he thought it was touching. Testing, he squeezed the tender breast that fit perfectly in his hand. Hermione whimpered again, gasping for air and bucking her hips once more.

"You like that?" she asked after he groaned once more.

"Hermione..." His voice was husky and deep.

"Yes?"

Her chocolate-brown eyes were bright as they stared back at him. Harry didn't know what to say to her. Why had he said her name? To test if she was real? Deep down, he knew she wasn't. However, it _felt_ real, more real than anything he had ever experienced before.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered, "Nothing," and continued kissing her. She had bent her knee, increasing the closeness of their bodies, the friction sending shocks of pleasure to his very alert member.

He dared to move the hand over her breast, no longer worried that she would ask him to stop. This was _his_ daydream and anything he wanted could happen. Shaking a bit in anticipation, he let his hand sneak under her shirt, travelling up her flat stomach to her breast. He moaned when his fingers brushed the incredibly soft skin and he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. This dream was turning out even better than he had hoped.

"Yes, Harry," she gasped encouragingly. "Touch my nipples. _Please_... m my nipples."

Harry stared wide-eyed at the girl under him. The Hermione he knew didn't say the word _nipples_. She didn't whimper with her eyes closed and mouth slightly opened. The real Hermione didn't tease men with the tip of her tongue, letting it slide over her full lower lip. But the Hermione of his fantasies did. And he liked that oh so very much.

Following her pleas, Harry flicked his thumb over the erect nipple. This made the most exhilarating sound come out of her. It was a unique mixture between a whimper, a moan, and ... a scream of pure and utter pleasure. He had never imagined nipples could be so sensitive. Trying once again, wishing and hoping he could make her react that way again, Harry took her nipple between his thumb and middle finger and pinched lightly.

He was rewarded. Oh, God, was he rewarded. Hermione's hand sneaked down his back to his bum and pressed him tight against her as she rocked into him with her hips. Yes, he needed this. He needed more. So he started to forcefully thrust against her pelvis, making his ready-to-explode cock strain painfully inside his too-tight jeans.

"Don't stop," she pleaded, responding to his movements with equal fervour.

They hadn't even taken their clothes off and Harry was ready to come. Looking into her eyes for reassurance, he lowered his head and pressed his wet lips against the thin fabric covering her right nipple as he pinched the left. His teeth grazed the perky nipple once before she screamed and started shaking under him in the most beautiful way. He watched her face intently as she came undone while his hips kept pressing her down onto the squeaking mattress. Her mouth shaped in an 'O', her forehead wrinkling softly with the ghost of a frown and her frizzy hair pressed against her sweaty temples. Swallowing hard, Harry thrust one more time before shockwaves of pleasure took over his whole body, and he came in his pants.

They were still trying to recover their breath when he leaned down to kiss the corner of her mouth his eyes, Harry found he had come back to reality. No, it couldn't be over. Not so soon. He closed his eyes again, trying to get back to sleep, back to the dream that felt more real than the weight of his Invisibility Cloak over him and looked more real than the couple sleeping naked in a tangle of limbs.

"Oh, no," he whispered, shaking his head in confusion.

The plan was to get Hermione out of his system, to give his body what it wanted and move on with his life thinking of Hermione as nothing but his best friend and the sister he never had.

To his chagrin, as he watched her sleeping with her head atop Ron's chest, he realized his plan hadn't worked. Because now he wanted her more than ever.


End file.
